User talk:Pluto2
Welcome Thanks for coming over! :D Fwhiffahder talk to me 00:36, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :Could you come to discord? It's where we've already been discussing things like that. Fwhiffahder talk to me 01:30, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Name? --Pluto2 (talk) 01:32, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Request Hello me good pal. I've been blocked for three months on the TARDIS Data Core for contacting another user and asking them to refrain from adding profanities. What I said was misinterpreted as a personal attack, which I'd never do - you know how much I love the auld core. I'm wondered if you'd put in a good word for me at the admins. I can only swear to you, personal attacks are never my intention, especially on people who have worked on DW. I asked them to stop as the revision history told me he was the only individual who had added categories to both threads, so my accusation was an unjust accusation but a request from fact. Since I've been blocked, there have been spam, profanities and spoilers added to the wiki, things I could have undone - instead I watched it happen, watch a wiki I love get destroyed because I was misunderstood. That hurts, it really does. If you could leave a message with an admin (as I can't) that'd be great. I miss our inclusion debates, I mean, I can't even put my argument forward for Shalka's inclusion. I could then hopefully have a reduced sentence and help creating FP short story pages, help keep my watchful eye over the place and help with debates. Thanks for the help. It's really kind of you pal. Anyways best wishes. DENCH-and-PALMER ✍ talk to me 23:04, January 2, 2017 (UTC) War King Any Doctor Who link to the War King being the Master or the War Chief does not belong on this wiki. The link is purely based speculation. As discussed on Tardis, the War King page over there contains no link to the Master, and here on the Faction Paradox wiki the War King page contains more detailed information on the character with the FPU. This wiki has (or had) a clear and concise accuracy for facts. Wikis are not a place for fan fiction, which is what calling the War King the War Chief is without it explicitly saying so within a Faction Paradox story. --Revan\Talk 20:28, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Toy Story doesn't even mention the Master or the War Chief, that was speculation added years ago that took hold and ran wild. The closest that may even get to coming true was in the original charity story, which is impossible to get a hold of and isn't covered here anyway. Timewyrm should only be covered on Tardis, not over here, and regardless, only gives a brief description of a "satanically handsome" man - that could be anybody! There is not one line in any of these stories that explicitly says that these three characters are the same. The War King just happens to have a backstory that sounds kind of similar - that he was a criminal. Again that could be anybody. The Taking of Planet 5 actually only refers to a character called Lord President, which I allowed to remain in the article as its carry over into FP would translate it to War King. --Revan\Talk 20:41, February 13, 2017 (UTC) If you can find me a section in any of the sources you stated where it is explicitly stated that the Master becomes the War King, or that the War King used to go by the Master or the War Chief, then by all means lets have it in the article. The War King page on Tardis is wholly separate, and stands as a much more accurate article on the character of the War King. Its page here should be expanding on that, not detracting from it with muddled and confused information about Doctor Who. --Revan\Talk 20:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Iris Wildthyme appearances list The page is useless if it's just a list of redlinks. Update the Tardis version of the page instead. If pages for any of the things you listed are added to this wiki at a later date, you can copy them from the page's previous revision. But for now, there should be no redlinks on the appearance list. Fwhiffahder talk to me 19:26, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :You bring up the fact that you can't edit Tardis as if it's relevant. It's not. Your ban is your own fault, and has nothing to do with this wiki. Tardis's policy for charity publications is also not relevant here. And how hard you worked on typing a list doesn't matter if the items you put in the list shouldn't be there. Fwhiffahder talk to me 19:39, April 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Sure. As long as you don't readd that fanfic. And City of the Saved - list of appearances is good to look at for formatting. Fwhiffahder talk to me 19:56, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Maybe a bad time to bring this up, I've actually been thinking about making FPW's appearance lists into release order instead of being organized by range (which are often arbitrarily differentiated, eg EDAs and PDAs on Iris Wildthyme - list of appearances as it currently stands). I think it would really help our purposes while setting us apart from TW's chaotically formatted system. Maybe a chart, so as to include range as well? NateBumber talk to me 20:13, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :I instituted table system at Lolita - list of appearances. Note the format used for writing the release month and year, which allows it to be sorted chronologically. NateBumber talk to me 20:59, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Last Contact Thanks for the corrections! I added the page to my userspace because it was relevant to the War. NateBumber talk to me 02:48, April 30, 2017 (UTC)